Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus that can pick up an image of a subject at a set time, an electronic device that can communicate with the image pickup apparatus, a control method, and a camera system.
Description of the Related Art
Up to now, an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camera which is configured to pick up an image of a subject at a set time has been proposed. This image pickup apparatus includes a digital camera that can perform so-called interval shooting to continuously pick up images of the subject at a set time interval or the like. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-172137 discloses a control apparatus configured to suppress, in a case where the interval shooting is performed by causing a flash apparatus to emit light, energy consumption during the interval shooting by performing a power supply control of the flash apparatus on the basis of a charge time of the flash apparatus.